PhoenixFlaym's Pokémon Drabble Dump
by phoenixflaym
Summary: Various sets of Pokémon-related drabbles. Prepare for a second set coming on Valentine's Day! Currently contains: Rivals Visit the Internet, Valentine's Day-Up Next: additions to "Valentine's Day", Rival Role Reversals
1. Rivals Visit the Internet

**Rivals Visit the Internet**

~Blue~

"Aw, yeah!"  
A smug grin crossed Blue's face scrolled down the 6,750,709 results he pulled up when he put his name into the search bar.

A half hour later, he had only found a handful of pictures that were _actually_ of him. He'd seen mostly pictures with the _color_ blue.

Blue scrolled up to the search bar and put in "blue Pokémon". Significantly less results popped up this time, but more of them were relevant. As he clicked through, he began to notice a reoccurance, some girl with long brown hair, a white hat and a miniskirt who looked vaguely like Leaf.  
"Wait a minute, who's _this_ chick?"

~Silver~

Silver had one of his rare smiles on as he browsed through his fan art. So far he had seen, way, way _way_ more art of him with Crystal rather than her with "that obsessive, flashy, pimp-suit-wearing pretty-boy" or "that annoying, clingy, overly-attached friend of hers"...especially him.  
Now that the redhead looker closer, he could see it wasn't just Crystal he was shipped with-but _everybody_.  
Pictures of him with Lance, Red, some other people he didn't even recognize, and...Gold?!

~Eusine~

"I am _not_ a creep!" Eusine exclaimed. "How dare you say I'm creepy for pursuing my dreams?"  
Crystal entered the room at the sound of the commotion. "Eusine, what is it?"  
"Look at this. And it gets worse! Why does everybody here think I'm an obsessive, egocentric fanboy?"  
Crystal rolled her eyes. "Well, that part is kind of true, but we all love you for it."

~Brendan and May~

"Look at all these pictures of us," Brendan commented.  
May peered a little closer. There was something...off about them. "This isn't you," May stated. "Most of these aren't of me, either...who are these 'Ruby' and "Sapphire' people, anyways?"  
"Whatever," Brendan shrugged, and began clicking through more pages before letting out a laugh.  
"Hey, take a look at this. How do you think it would sound for me?"  
May sighed.  
"Sorry, but 'Brendan Motherf-ing Birch' just doesn't have the same ring to it."

~Wally~

"Why is there no art of me?" Wally let out a whimper.

"Actually, I have a better question," May stated. "Why is there no art of _us_?"

~Barry~

"Ooh, there's another one!" Barry clicked "open new tab" for the tenth time.

...then the fifteenth...

As another tab opened, he scrolled further down the page displaying fan art.

...then the twentieth...

With each scroll, the blond found more and more fan art to click.

...then the twentieth...

"Hey! Hurry up and load!" Barry drummed his fingers against the keyboard.

...then the twenty-fifth...

Barry paused as a window came up. "What do you mean 'there's an error and you have to close down'"?!

~Cheren~

"Just look at all of this," Cheren's voice was laced with disgust. "Page after page of N...and N with you. What's so special about him, anyways?"  
"What? Are you jealous?" Ebony giggled.  
"No!" Cheren adamantly denied.

~Bianca~

Bianca blushed a little. "Aww, look at all these pictures of us! There's me, and Cheren and-wow, I never realized I was that pretty! Why can't I find more fan art of just me?"  
After clicking through a few pages, she stopped at one thumbnail-a pin-up.  
"Eep! So adorable! I've gotta send this to Ivory and Cheren!"

~Hugh~

Hugh paused as he heard giggling coming from the other room. He bolted in to see his little sister on the computer, avidly scrolling through some page.  
"What are you looking at?" Hugh asked, completely bewildered.  
His sister spun around at the sound of her older brother's voice. "Hugh! Come over here! You look so cute!"  
'What?' Hugh hesitantly approached the screen.  
"You look so cute!" his sister squealed.  
Hugh's face burned a soft pink as he looked upon picture after picture of him kissing Rosa.

* * *

If some people are counting N as a rival, I am _definitely_ counting Eusine.

*Blue: It is a nightmare to search for fan art for him. Really, it is. You're better off searching "Gary Oak".

*Barry: If I'm browsing a wiki or looking at clothes online, I will habitually do this (and Tamikah hates it when I do it). XP

*Cheren and Bianca: Ivory is what I call the male player character in Black/White. Likewise, the female character is Ebony.


	2. Valentine's Day

**❤❤Valentine's Day❤❤**

**❤ComfortShipping❤**

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Gold stated as he stood up.

"Okay. I'll pay the tab while I wait." Whitney replied, fingering the pen on the table.

Gold stood up and began to move out of the diner booth. Moments later, he quickly dropped into the opposite side. "Whitney! You're bleeding like crazy!"

"What? Where?" Whitney stared up at the brunet. "I don't feel anything!"

"Your whole side is covered in blood!" Gold blurted as he whipped out his Pokégear and started dialing. "Hello? Is the Goldenrod Pokémon Center?"

_Bleeding like crazy? _Whitney glanced down at her side. From the bottom hem of her shirt to her pockets to the legs of her shorts was stained a deep red. _Oh, no! It's ruined!_

"Gold, chill out!" She jerked his hand away from his Pokégear. Whitney swept a finger through the thick red liquid on her pants and popped it into her mouth. A sweet rich taste filled the inside of her mouth. "It's only chocolate."

Gold blinked. "What kind of chocolate is red?"

"It's homemade chocolate," Whitney's magenta eyes watered. "I wanted to make something special for you, but I didn't think it would melt that easily."

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts," Gold began to wipe the chocolate that had melted onto the seat.

"You're right. I think we can still enjoy it," Whitney dabbed one of her fingers into the melted chocolate and stuck it into Gold's mouth.

**❤NewRivalShipping❤**

"Good to see you, Esmeralda! Wally's been looking forward to seeing you!" Moments after the doorbell rang, Wanda appeared at the doorway.

"How's he feeling?" _It's May. _Just_ May…or at the most 'Esme'_, the brunette thought as she entered the small house.

"It started last night," Wanda explained as May knocked on the door of Wally's bedroom, then cautiously opened it. "I'm not sure what happened to make him so sick."

"May!" Wally perked up at the sound of May's voice, before quickly reaching for a tissue on his bedside stand and wiping his nose.

"How're you doing?" May darted over to Wally's bedside. His ice blue eyes were even more watery than usual and his nose was tinged pink from frequent rubbing. "Are you breathing all right?"

"I'm doing better than yesterday-" Wally paused to put the tissue up to his mouth as he let out a sneeze. "Sorry I had to cancel on you,"

May smiled at the greenet; he was always so eager to please, and so scared to disappoint. "Good thing you did. You're in no shape to go out right now. What were you doing yesterday?"

"I went out to the fields on Route 117 to pick you some flowers," Wally pointed to a small bouquet sitting in a glass cup on a bureau on the opposite end of the room.

"So that's what set off your allergies!" May exclaimed. "Why'd you go and do that?"

Wally flinched at May's tone. "I-I thought you would like them!"

"I do like them; that was really sweet of you," _But you should be more careful,_ May noted. She refrained from voicing her concern; though Wally never openly admitted this, it seemed to slightly resent it when people fussed over him.


End file.
